Several processing nodes may share a common memory resource and may independently maintain local caches that store data frequently accessed from the commonly shared memory resource. For purposes of maintaining consistency of the data that is stored in the local caches, the processing nodes may use a cache coherence mechanism.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers may designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. An index number “N” appended to some of the reference numerals may be understood to merely denote plurality and may not necessarily represent the same quantity for each reference numeral having such an index number “N”. Additionally, use herein of a reference numeral without an index number, where such reference numeral is referred to elsewhere with an index number, may be a general reference to the corresponding plural elements, collectively or individually. In another example, an index number of “I,” “M,” etc. can be used in place of index number N.